fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Odin
Neo Minerva (Formerly) Amirah Radial |status = Active |magic = Blue Flame Magic |curse = Cold Summoning Curse Cold Flame Curse |weapons = Shinguro (新宮 Shingū) |base of operations = Palingenesis castle |counterpart = Merothrax—The Greedy Dragon (Ice and cold flame)}} Frost Odin (フロストオーディン Furosuto ōdin) Like most of the members in his team (except Amirah), is 1/3 Human, the rest being of a rare Demon origin—Draconic Demon. He used to be a part of the demon guild Tartaros until he grew bored with its ways and defected from the group, choosing his own path until eventually running into Gardial—his present partner—and joining Palingenesis with him. Appearance His outward appearance appears no older than fifteen despite being over three centuries old. He is rather adorable at times and has snow white hair, his name sake, and deep blue eyes. However, his appearance is not to be taken lightly, as he is able to gain a new set of features. Mainly, his teeth get sharper, spiral like patterns appear on his arms, slightly his face, and his neck. He also gains a set of four wavy antler like horns, two on each side of his head and a ridge of spikes down his back. On the other hand, his normal attire consists of a plain white sleeveless jacket with a gray shirt underneath that reaches down to his elbows. He also wears a pair of dark colored pants and white combat boots with a light green scarf around his neck. Personality Although he does't retain his naivety anymore, he's still a bit childish a heart and likes to trust people. Unlike his fellow demon friends, he doesn't think that the human race is all too bad and likes the idea of them living together in harmony, something he would never voice to his compadres lest they look down on him. He has a strong drive to prove his usefulness and insure that he is at least included in the thought process of plans. Nobody really does respect him because of his almost childish appearance in their eyes, and that he is the youngest demon there. When it comes down to helping his friends, Frost is always ever eager and curious to help out and know things. He also has a high level of respect for those he see's fit and doesn't really mind being the youngest in the group except that no one really takes him seriously. Unlike Silver, the person he looks up to, Frost is very loyal to his guild and will try and help them with whatever they want, sometimes appearing as a pushover. Most members in his guild think that friendship is a weak thing to have and don't show it much, but Frost is friendly to anyone when he gets the chance. Sometimes, he can be a bit weary of others, but is quick to smile and warm up to you. History In fact, not much is known on Frost's past or how he came to be. Only that he suddenly arrived into existence in the form of a fifteen year old accompanied by five others. After becoming bored with their existence, a century later, they realized that they wanted to learn magic and Frost soon found out that he had curse power inside of him. It was akin to magic but this power derived off the negativity from humans, something Frost learned to use. His focused on cold curses and he also learned that he had hidden spells to actual magic inside of his head. With this new knowledge, he begun to show off to humans whenever he could, whether it was street performing or entertainment. His other friends soon went their own ways except for Amirah, Silver, and Gardial. While Frost never really intended to harm humans, their intentions were far from good as they dragged him along to wreck towns and cities when they provided useless information on finding the five elemental dragon keys. Frost later on gained remorse and shame when he realized that his magic and curse was based off of the Greedy White Dragon in the North, Merothrax. And that was essentially a part of the key to unlocking him. After finding out the reason his friends searched for the keys, he became a bit withdrawn, the completely opposite to his personality now. His friends took his shame and guilt and honed it into a weapon to destroy others, to which he hated but found he could not stop. Later in some point in his life, he was on a mission for Gardial and met a pack of Winter Wolves in the Corentine Mountains. They were the beings of cold and naturally he formed a bond with the pack but with one wolf in particular. The alpha's daughter, a wolf named Iskra. When it was time for him to leave, a terrible skirmish happened, leaving the alpha for dead and Iskra next in line for Alpha. However, she wished to travel with Frost and passed her inheritance to her brother, forming a loyal pact with Frost and leaving the mountains with him. After that, he started to open back up again but still deeply regretted his actions. Instead focusing on his current relationships. Some years later, Gadrial soon went his separate ways, Silver having long gone, and Amirah was currently lost to them. Frost was saddened and made friends everywhere he traveled, but they soon perished due to his curse. It allowed him summon great creatures and manipulate thermal energy, but also came at a price. In exchange for utilizing this form of attack, his curse slowly drained the heat out of the people around him that had a relationship with him. Effectively killing off all the friends he's ever made, and forcing him to never make friends and constantly be on the move so such a fate never befalls someone else. There are exceptions, like in Natsu's case who has an over abundant of heat and Erza, who's heart is as hot as her temper gets when someone destroys her cake. After fleeing for some time, cultist groups began to recognize him and sought him for the purpose of infinite freedom. Unfortunately, one group had managed to get ahold of him by encasing him in a crystal like substance so that he may never leave their side and they can worship their "God" right in front of them. Iskra killed them all and was able to free Frost, but in turn she was encased. Driven by rage and despair, he allowed the darkness to overtake him and rule over his body, as he sought for revenge, killing all kinds of cultist groups. Whether they were involved with his kidnapping or not. Eventually—after some hundred years—he finally calmed down but fell into a deep sleep for a hundred years. When he awoke, he had no recollection of his past and still looked like a fifteen year old boy. He was surprised to find Iskra beside him—as that was his only memory—because he didn't realize that the encasement only lasted for a hundred years, giving to the false illusion of eternity, as no such magic was known to be capable at doing that during that time. Wandering lost, confused, and with apparent amnesia. Frost longed for human company once more and found that he still liked the human race, something that was frowned upon by his fellow brethren. It wasn't long before Master Tarragon caught wind of what he was looking for and sought out Frost. Unlike Silver, it was easier to convince a young minded, confused, and lost boy to join his guild. All he had to do was promise him a life of friends who would not be harmed by his curse, protection, and comfort. Something Frost quickly agreed to.\ Powers and Abilities Magic Blue Flame Magic (青い炎 Aoi honō): This type of magic is able to create the coldest flames in existence. These flames take on a blue and white color and Frost is able to use them at will. This also allows him to turn other flames to the coldest temperature and manipulate them as well. Eagle's Redemption.png|Eagle's Redemption Front View.png|Bird of flaming blue fire *'Spiral Twist' (スパイラルツイスト Supairaru Tsuisuto): A bluish purple magical circle appears in front of his hands and Frost's flames shoot out while twisting around almost in a serial straight at his target. *'Eagle's Redemption' (イーグル償還 Īguru shōkan): Frost shoots out a great form of fire in the shape of an eagle that flies towards its target at top speeds and continuously hits them and zooms around left and right. *'Flame Burst' (炎バースト Honō bāsuto): Frost releases a stream of fire from his hands into the air. The flames then form a ball of fire, which then bursts, sending multiple streaks of fire at his opponent. *'Flamethrower' (火炎放射器 Kaen hōsha-ki): Frost shoots out an intense blast of blue fire. *'Will-O-Wisp' (ウィル-O-ウィスプ U~iru - O - u~isupu): A sinister blue fireball appears in between Frost's hands and he shoots them at his opponent. **'Multiple': With this added spell to Will-O-Wisp, Frost surrounds his body in multiple blue flaming fireballs and shoots them at his opponents. *'Blast Burn' (ブラストバーン Burasu tobān): Frost becomes engulfed in light blue flames. He then punches the ground with a magic circle, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the opponent. Another magic circle appears below them and *then the energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of the coldest flames. *'Blue Flare' (ブルーフレア Burūfurea): A magic circle appears in front of Frost and a powerful stream of beautiful light blue flames shoots towards the intended target. *'Fusion Flare' (フュージョンフレア Fu~yūjonfura): Frost fires a large sphere of flames with rings surrounding it at his opponent. When the sphere hits, it creates a violent explosion. *'Sacred Fire' (神聖な火 Shinseina hi): Frost razes his target with a mystical fire of great intensity. *'Fire Pledge' (火災誓い Kasai chikai): Frost slams his hands on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards his opponent. When the pillars reach the opponent, they form a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant fire pillar, damaging his target greatly. *'Searing Shot' (焼け付くようなショット Yaketsuku yōna shotto): Frost crouches and his whole body glows a pale blue. His body then becomes surrounded in a teardrop-shape blue flame. It also surrounds his body in a round whitish fire. Frost then fires the flame from his body at his opponent, and it shoots at the opponent like a spinning meteor. Curses Summoning Curse (召喚呪い Shōkan noroi): Due to this being a form of Curse Power, it does not require magic circles for its spells and deals much more damage than magic by feeding off of the negativity of human emotions, which is what makes it a Curse Power. This particular curse focus's on summoning creatures that are not from Earth Land to help aid Frost. His favorite particular summoning spell is the Winter Wolves, known to be used by the Greedy Dragon known as Merothrax as guardians for his hoard. This curse does have it limits however, and it can not summon any beast outside of Frost's magical power limit. The bigger the summon, the more magic it takes, and if Frost puts all his magic into one ginormous beast, it will most likely have bad—almost deadly reverse effects on him. *'Summons of the Winter Realm: White Wolves' (冬のレルム白オオカミの召喚 Fuyu no rerumu shiro ōkami no shōkan): Strange marking like runes cover the ground in a circle and a whitish-blue light shines before a Winter Wolf appears. The more magic applied, the more wolves Frost can summon. These creatures are pure white with bluish ice mixed into their fur with blue eyes. Their average size is around a large dog, but there are some instances when they can be big enough for a full grown human to ride on, such as the case with Iskra. **'Ice Howl' (アイスハウル Aisuhauru): A large breath of snow and ice shoots from the wolves mouth to numb its targets nerves. The more the target is hit, they more immobile they'll become. **'Frozen Bite' (冷凍かま Reitō kama): Their teeth instantly become frozen with magical ice that can pierce through anything, and the bite the target before flinging them away, causing parts of whatever limb they grabbed to become frozen. **'Charge' (充電 Jūden): The wolf starts glowing a bluish color and charges at its target in a flurry of bites, snarls, and claws. *'Summons of the Winter Realm: Yeti' (冬のレルムの召喚：イエティ Fuyu no rerumu no shōkan Ieti): This summon also generates a whitish blue light and brings forth a fierce large two legged creature. Their size isn't very proportionate as they have a slim torso but a largely buff upper body. They are covered in thick white fur and have have two front toes with one in the back. Their feet and hands are black and they thick large ram horns on the side of their heads, as well as an under bite with two large tusk shaped fangs. *'Summons of the Winter Realm: Remorhaz' (冬のレルムの召喚 Remorhaz Fuyu no rerumu no shōkan: Remorhaz): This creature resembles a gigantic centipede with way longer legs. It's segmented and each segment is heavily armored and jagged. The lower body has legs while the uppermost part has webbed spines like a Cobra's Fan. They're blind and rely on the heat lumps on its back to detect thermal energy. Cold Flame Curse (低温炎呪い Teion-en noroi): This curse is one of the more simpler ones and doesn't even utilize a lot of spells. All it needs is one spell, so it can manipulate the thermal heat energy inside of objects so that they are so cold the burn like fire at the touch. Although one flaw to this curse is that it doesn't work with the target using heavy gloves. *'Freezing Manipulation' (フリーズ操作 Furīzu sōsa): With this one spell, Frost can manipulate any object into a cold flaming burning sensation. Abilities Enhanced Smell: Frost's sense of smell is greatly enhanced and far greater than that of humans. He often gets teased of being brothers with Iskra because of this. His nose rivals Natsu's own as he is able to sniff out Lucy's artifact from forty feet within the frozen ground—his terrain. Immense Durability: Frost has shown to be very durable in terms of being able to brush off large attacks and continue on fighting. He has been thrown through several buildings at once by many enemy's and appears bruised but is able to stand up after and continue to attack his opponent. He's also proved this when Erza has attempted to blast him far into the sky but he can still fight even after having fallen. Enhanced Reflexes: His nimble agility enables him to evade fast and short ranges of power. This was shown to the fullest extent when he managed to dodge Erza and Natsu both coming at her in full force of up close combat with fiery fists and close sword jabs. Hand-to-Hand Combat: This skill allows him to be very skilled in dealing punches and kicks when his magic is ineffective. Swordsmanship: He highly excels in this skill more than hand-to-hand fighting. He utilizes a Cutlass Sword to which helps him deal out some of magic onto opponents. He once took Freed up into a "friendly " battle of swords and managed to land in a tie. He would have won if he used a certain forbidden tricky move that most likely would end up fatally wounding Freed, but he had no intention of ending his life. Something that greatly surprised the Rune Mage. Demon Form Frost doesn't hate his demon form, but most certainly doesn't like it either, unlike his fellow demons. Instead he much prefers to blend in. When he turns into a demon, he also possess control over his Ice Steed that Silver gifted him. The horse is black and appearance with a fiery blue mane and tail, as well as his hooves, with a skeleton like head. Frost's demon form is definitely more muscular instead of looking like a 15 year old. Instead, he looks older and wears dark robes strapped with baldrics of knives and a hood to conceal his features. His neck becomes flaming with blue flames as well as his hands. And whenever he wants, he can summon blue flames on his back, in the form of writhing flames. Equipment Shinguro (Cutlass Sword) (カットラス剣 Kattorasu ken): This was a famous demon slaying sword called Shinguro. After King Ishla from the southern kingdom tried and failed to slay Frost with it, he killed the king with the very weapon he was using and took it. The sword has the demon Shino sealed inside of it, giving the sword demon like properties, capable of inflicting masses of casualties. Throughout the centuries, Frost has imbued it with his own magic, so that if someone tried to use it, the sword would crumble and fall to pieces. Frost only trusts himself with the sword and no other. Relationships Amirah Radial Amirah was the only one that was actually nice to Frost and treated him like an equal. Overtime, they bonded and Frost begun to see her as a motherly figure. Their relationship was the closest, and so when Amirah left, it nearly tore a hole through his heart. For decades the only reason he kept going on was because of Amirah's promise to come back for him when she was done with her objective. However, Frost never got the chance as he was frozen in an eternal state for two centuries. However, Frost does not blame Amirah at all for leaving him, knowing that everyone has their own agendas. He can't wait to see her again, and the others call it childish, while Frost calls it love. Silver Mardine The relationship Frost has with Silver is difficult. Frost knows how Silver views emotions as useless and a waste of time, but also knows that no matter how badly Silver mistreats him, Silver still cares. Despite Silver constantly being annoyed by Frost, Frost has come to look up to him, despite Silver being a down right terrible influence. They constantly get into arguments about the value of humanity, whereas Frost actually doesn't mind the humans, Silver's views are drastically different on the matter. Even though Silver would, never in a millennia, show any kind of open affection for Frost, it's all in his actions. Silver actually does—from time to time—look out for him. Iskra Iskra is Frost's Winter Wolf companion after his mission in the Corentine Mountains. Frost having an affinity to the cold naturally bonded with the alpha's daughter. Iskra's pack was the one that convinced Frost to make his own Winter Realm spell, deciding to base it off of the Winter Wolves, and summon them. Their bond goes far deeper than that of anything Frost has ever had with anyone, even Amirah. Simply, he protects her, and she protects him. Frost went even as far as to maim and kill and dozens and dozens of cult groups for encasing his fellow wolf friend. They would both go the ends of the earth for each other. Quotes *(To Silver after meeting Natsu and learning about being a true friend) "It doesn't really matter what you say, I'll still look up to you because you're my friend. You may not believe in such a thing, but I've learned. And now it's time for me to teach as you have done me." *(To Gardial) "You don't ever realize it when you're unhappy. You need some more feelings." *(To Amirah) "Come on! Iskra will show the way and I know you'll have fun!" *(To Iskra after being abandoned) "I don't know what to do anymore. My friends aren't really my friends. They've only provided a false sense of some fantasy. What do you think.....? Yeah... Thought so too." *(His demon form talking to Silver) "Tell me what to do and it'll be done. I don't care about the consequences, I can worry about that later. Just tell me. What to do damnit." Trivia *Frost Odin's stats are: Frost Odin looks down.jpg Frost looks sideways.jpg Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Demon Category:Centuries Category:Curses Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Male Category:Males